Comment le faire revenir ?
by DarkHysteria
Summary: Quand Yokozawa fuit Kirishima et que Hiyo organise un plan pour le faire revenir, voila ce que ça donne. One-shot !


Yokozawa marchait à travers les couloirs de Marukawa, la maison d'édition dans laquelle il travaillait. Il venait tout juste de terminer sa journée qui avait était extrêmement chargée, il attendait devant l'ascenseur et vit Kirishima quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Il lui était impossible de prendre le prochain, il l'avait vu. Il le salua en entrant.

- Salut. J'ai cru que tu avais démissionné, _fit-il en riant_. Cela doit faire une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu trainer dans le coin.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas que je suis pas là !

- Du calme, voyons. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien !

- Tu m'évites ? _demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui._

- Je... Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire !

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi depuis que je t'ai donné la clé de chez moi, je ne te vois plus ? Tu pars plutôt ou plus tard mais tu t'arranges pour que ça ne soit pas en même temps que moi !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il venait de descendre au rez-de-chaussez et Yokozawa en profita pour s'enfuir.

- Tu manques beaucoup à Hiyo ! _l'entendit-il dire avant de sortir._

Kirishima poussa la porte de chez lui et presque aussitôt sa fille se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et ils allèrent au salon. Hiyo avait l'impression que son père était triste, elle avait aussi remarqué l'absence de Yokosawa.

- Dis papa ! Où est Onii-chan ? Il ne veut plus venir me voir ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu lui manques mais il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

C'était sûr, son père lui cachait la vérité ! Peut-être s'étaient-ils disputés ? Elle devait les réconcilier, ils allaient si bien ensemble tous les deux. Elle ne savait pas si Yokosawa aimait son père mais lui, il l'aimait et elle voulait que son père soit heureux.

Au cours de la nuit, elle avait pensé à plusieurs plans qu'elle pouvait facilement réaliser. Mais après y avoir encore réfléchi, elle se reporta à sa première idée mais elle avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un et savait exactement à qui le demander. A la sortie de l'école, au lieu de rentrer directement chez elle, elle alla à Marukawa, là, où travaillaient son père, Onii-chan et la personne dont elle avait besoin. Elle monta au quatrième étage pour aller au département des Shojo mangas. Ils étaient tous là en train de travailler. Enfin, en regardant de plus près ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Kisa montrait une vidéo à Ritsu et ils pouffèrent de rire.

- Hé vous deux ! Au lieu de rire, finissez plutôt votre travail !

- T'es pas drôle Takano-san !

Kisa fit semblant de bouder et se concentra à nouveau sur le projet qu'il devait terminer pour la soirée ce qui fit sourire la petite Hiyo. Elle fit la bise à chacun d'entre eux et demanda à Takano si il pouvait descendre avec elle. Après avoir pris un café et un jus d'orange, il s'assit à une table. Elle s'assit près de lui et le remercia pour le jus d'orange.

- Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Yokozawa est ton meilleur ami, non ?

- Oui mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Hiyo.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il ne vient plus à la maison, je suis sûre qu'il s'est disputé avec papa et je veux les réconcilier !

- Et tu veux m'impliquer là-dedans ? Tu sais qu'il va m'en vouloir si jamais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

- Mais je sais qu'il le veut ! En plus papa l'aime !

- Kirishima est amoureux de Yokozawa, en voilà une surprise ! _fit-il en riant._ Bon, c'est d'accord, je vais t'aider. Explique-moi ce que je dois faire.

Hiyo tira la manche de Takano pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur et lui expliqua son plan de sorte à ce que personne autour n'entende quoi que ce soit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui racontait ce qu'elle projetait, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Hiyo était rentrée chez elle et avait préparé le diner. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était une excellente cuisinière. Ce dîner étant la première partie de son plan, elle passa à la deuxième. Elle appela Yokozawa.

- Onii-chan !

- Hiyo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je me sens pas bien, je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume.

- Tu pleures ?

- Oui. _mentit-elle._ Tu pourrais venir ? Papa travaille et ne peut pas être là.

- J'arrive. Je passe juste chez moi pour aller chercher quelque chose et je viens tout de suite après.

- Merci Onii-chan.

Elle reposa le combiné, le reprit et composa le numéro de son père, la troisième partie de son super plan. Elle lui dit à peu près la même chose qu'à Yokozawa. Il avait lui aussi fini et arriverait dans les minutes qui suivaient. Hiyo passa à la quatrième et dernière partie de son plan : partir. Elle avait pris un petit sac à dos dans lequel elle avait mis le strict nécessaire pour la nuit. Elle écrit une lettre à l'attention de ses deux invités pour ne pas les inquiéter et partit chez Takano qui avait accepté de l'héberger quand elle avait sollicité son aide.

Yokozawa était passé chez lui prendre Sorata. Il savait à quel point Hiyo adoré ce chat et voulait lui faire plaisir. Il frappa à la porte de chez Kirishima mais personne ne répondit, Hiyo devant certainement dormir. Il se décida donc à utiliser la clé qu'il lui avait été donné une semaine auparavant. Il posa Sorata qui partit aussitôt se balader dans l'appartement. Ce chat avait toujours été curieux, c'était pas croyable. Après avoir enlevé ces chaussures, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la malade pour voir si elle allait mieux et dormait mais il n'en était rien. Il failli presque avoir une attaque en voyant qu'elle n'était pas dans on lit, ni ailleurs. Il était seul dans l'appartement. Soudain, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il se précipita pensant qu'il s'agissait de la petite fugueuse mais il tomba nez à nez avec son père.

- Yokozawa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _demanda-t-il visiblement surpris._

- Je... Hiyo m'a appelé. Elle se sentait pas bien et voulait que je vienne mais elle n'est pas ici.

- Quoi ?

Il partit dans le salon voir si elle n'avait pas laissé un mot. C'est ce qu'elle faisait quand elle partait en courses ou autre. En effet, un bout de papier portant son écriture trainait sur la table. Yokosawa arriva derrière lui, inquiet.

- Alors ?

- Elle a organisé ça avec Takano, elle est chez lui. Elle nous a préparé un diner pour qu'on soit ensemble, pensant qu'on s'était disputé étant donné que tu refusais de venir à la maison.

- Il va m'entendre celui-là ! La faute à qui si je ne voulais pas venir ?

- La tienne, bien sûr !

- Arrête de rire ! T'es vraiment impossible Kirishima. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Hiyo s'est donné du mal, on pourrait au moins diner ensemble. Elle sera heureuse de l'apprendre.

Malgré ses réticences, il avait accepté et le repas s'était très bien passé. Ils avaient parler de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude. Kirishima était, entre temps, venu s'assoir près de lui et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Son collègue n'avait fait aucune remarque mais il savait bien qu'il était gêné. Un silence s'était installé, il n'était pas pesant mais au contraire relaxant. Mais Yokozawa voulu s'en aller mettant en avant le fait qu'il était déjà tard. Il commença à se lever mais Kirishima le retint en attrapant sa main.

- Reste encore un peu s'il te plait. _le supplia-t-il._ Je ne sais pas quand tu reviendras après. Demain, dans une semaine, un mois... Alors reste.

- Je suis désolé. _fit-il en se rasseyant._

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu après que je t'ai donné cette clé ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu aurais dû la donner mais à une femme que tu aimerais et qui pourrait s'occuper de Hiyo.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que je me trouve une femme et que je te laisse ?

- Je... Non.

- Où est le problème alors ? Tu m'aimes, non ?

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Arrête de dire des choses si embarrassantes.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu l'aimes lui ?

Il se leva et partit près de la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Yokozawa se sentait mal, il savait exactement de qui il parlait. Il le rejoignit.

- Kirishima...

- Tout est si compliqué avec toi !

- Mais c'est toi qui complique tout ! Pourquoi tu me donne cette clé alors que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Je sais que tu voulais quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper de ta fille quand tu serais incapable de rentrer à cause du boulot mais je...

- Je t'aime.

- Quoi ? _dit-il surpris._

- Je t'aime c'est pour ça que je t'ai donné cette clé. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit de trouver une femme qui serait la nouvelle maman d'Hiyo, j'étais en colère. Je te voulais toi mais tu es amoureux de Takano. Je le savais et pourtant je suis tombé amoureux de toi sachant très bien que je souffrirais de vivre un amour non partagé.

- C'est vrai j'aime encore Masamune, il est vraiment trop tôt pour qu'il puisse en être autrement mais depuis que tu m'as donné cette clé, je me sens bizarre à chaque fois que je te croise. J'ai envie de passer encore plus de temps avec toi et avec Hiyo. Je ne voulais qu'une chose que tu m'aimes toi aussi. Si j'ai arrêté de venir, c'est parce que je suis un lâche. J'avais peur de souffrir encore une fois comme avec Masamune...

- Notre relation est différente et notre amour partagé. Je veux te rendre heureux parce que j'aime ton sourire et veut le voir beaucoup plus souvent. Mais je veux savoir si tu pourrais m'aimer autant que Masamune...

- Non, je sais que je t'aimerais bien plus.

Kirishima prit son visage dans ses mains. Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'est Yokozawa qui approfondit le baisé malgré ses peurs et ses doutes qui persistaient encore. Il voulait tourner la page, recommencer à aimer et être pour la première fois aimé à son tour.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent ensemble à Marukawa, ils n'avaient pas aperçu Takano qui était en train de boire son café non loin d'eux et qui les regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Takano se promit donc de coincer son meilleur ami et de lui tirer les vers du nez, si il le fallait pour savoir si leur plan, à lui et Hiyo, avait marché.

Yokozawa venait de finir sa réunion pour décider du nombre d'exemplaires à imprimer. Ca avait été encore fastidieux. Personne n'était jamais d'accord. Il partit se fumer une cigarette pour se détendre mais quand il vit son meilleur ami arriver, il se dit qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Masamune alluma sa cigarette et tira plusieurs fois dessus, jetant des coups d'œil à son ami, attendant qu'il prenne la parole mais comme il s'en était douté rien ne vint.

- Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Kirishima et moi te remercions d'avoir hébergé Hiyori et de l'avoir emmenée à l'école ce matin.

- Il a dû s'inquiéter, le pauvre.

- Pas vraiment, il est étrangement zen même quand sa fille est concernée mais heureusement que tu l'as appelé.

- Et alors ? Le plan de la petite Hiyo a marché ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Parce qu'elle s'est donné du mal, _répondit-il en tirant une nouvelle fois_, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- On a passé la nuit ensemble.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'en dises plus, bizarrement.

- Arrête un peu de rire Masamune !

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il, reprenant son sérieux.

Yokozawa avait très bien compris le sens caché de la question posée. Son ami voulait savoir si il avait encore des sentiments pour lui, si il ne se servait pas simplement de Kirishima sachant qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai des sentiments pour lui sinon je serais pas resté hier soir. Je l'aime.

- Tant mieux. C'est quelqu'un de bien et je suis sûr qu'il pourra te rendre heureux, tu le mérites !

- Hum...

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir fait souffrir durant toutes ces années. Tu t'es toujours occupé de moi quand ça n'allait pas et moi, je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider. Je t'ai enfoncé de plus en plus.

- Je savais que mes sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés pourtant je me suis accroché à toi alors que tu m'avais prévenu. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne t'aurais laissé pour rien au monde.

- Toi aussi et tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais.

- Je le sais. Je dois te laisser, il faut que je retourne travailler. Salue Onodera de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerais pas et toi salue Kirishima pour moi.

Yokozawa lui sourit et le laissa seul. Il était soulagé de s'être expliqué avec son ami et surtout de voir que rien n'avait changé entre eux. Maintenant, il attendait avec impatience la fin de journée pour pouvoir rentrer avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quand Kirishima arriva pour rejoindre Yokozawa en fin de journée, il le vit avec Takano et Onodera. En le voyant rire avec eux, il sentit la colère s'insinuer doucement en lui. La jalousie sans doute.

- Coucou tout le monde ! fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Tiens, Kirishima ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Je te remercie d'avoir appelé ce matin et d'avoir emmené ma fille.

- Pas de problème. Ca m'a fait plaisir de pourvoir vous aider. Bon, on va vous laisser et rentrer. Onodera, tu viens ?

- Oui ! Au revoir !

Yokozawa lui sourit et ils partirent à leur tour pour rentrer chez Kirishima. Dès qu'il passa la porte, Hiyori se jeta sur lui.

- Onii-chan ! Tu m'as manqué ! Je suis si heureuse que tu sois revenu.

- Toi aussi mais je ne partirais plus, je te le promets.

- Alors, vous ne vous faites plus la tête ?

- Non et c'est grâce à toi ma chérie. dit son père en tapotant doucement sur sa tête.

Ils avaient mangé un bon repas familial préparé par Hiyo. Yokozawa en avait très peu connu, étant habitué à manger seul ou quelques fois avec Masamune. Le repas avait fini tard, heureusement que le lendemain était un jour de repos et qu'aucun d'eux ne travaillaient. Hiyori venait tout juste de partir se coucher, leur faisant un bisou à tous les deux avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Kirishima apporta deux bières, n'étant pas encore assez fatigué pour aller dormir.

- Tu as l'air de mieux t'entendre avec Onodera. Tu n'es plus jaloux de la relation qu'il a avec Takano ?

- Pourquoi je devrais ?

- N'es-tu pas amoureux de lui ?

- Tu sais très bien que les choses ont changé. Je t'ai toi et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. J'ai parlé à Masamune dans l'après-midi, tout a été tiré au clair. Il pense d'ailleurs que tu es la personne qu'il me faut et je ne le contredirais jamais sur ce point.

- Tu veux dire que tu le penses aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour Masamune, on est seulement ami. C'est toi que j'aime.

- Tant mieux parce que je ne compte pas te partager avec un autre. Tu m'es réservé !

Yokozawa lui sourit et se colla contre lui. Son amant l'embrassa passionnément resserrant un peu plus l'étreinte entre eux et lui murmura un « je t'aime ». Il enfouit sa tête dans cou, heureux d'avoir trouvé une famille et après toutes ces années d'être aimé en retour. Il regarda Kirishima dans les yeux et lui répondit d'un timide « moi aussi », touché par le visage rougit de son amant, il l'entraina dans sa chambre et le poussa sur le lit tout en l'embrassant. La porte, mal refermée, s'ouvrit légèrement laissant apparaître la tête de Sorata. Elle pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté ne comprenant pas ce que faisaient ces deux-là mais une chose était sûre, en restant là, ce petit chat verrait des choses très choquantes cette nuit.


End file.
